


It Hurts

by Kyuudii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Good fucking luck, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuudii/pseuds/Kyuudii
Summary: Jaehee seems to have developed a crush on the new RFA member.





	It Hurts

A hacker, a person, a new member. How quick for a complete stranger— _M_ , the stranger says. _Call me M_ —to be taken into a secret association. Everything’s full of doubt and secrecy surrounding the new member—it’s obvious that Jaehee were to be wary of her.

But she supposes that she trusts Jumin’s judgement on M.

Maybe she should instruct her on the basics of the RFA.

\--

It would seem Jaehee has horribly misjudged M. It’s been three days since M arrived, and each time she’s managed to chat with her, she’s been nothing but supportive and friendly to Jaehee. It felt nice, having someone look out for her for once.

She likes M so much, it reached the point that she can’t stop thinking about her.

Perhaps a little crush has developed.

In fact, she was thinking about M so much, she accidentally spilled coffee on her hand, dropped a stack of paperwork, and horrifyingly enough, called Jumin by his first name instead of “Mr. Han” all in one afternoon.

She hopes this crush were to end soon.

\--

Of course it didn’t. Only thing it did do was become stronger.

Some would say she was in love, but being someone who wasn’t exactly sure what love felt like, Jaehee decided not to call it that.

Though her focus in wok has dropped within the past few days, she’s noticed how M’s always in a cheerful mood during serene evenings, how she loves cats just as much as Jumin, how she always managed to bring a smile to Jaehee’s face.

She’s noticed a lot of things lately.

And she’s especially noticed how Jumin seems to smile more often when talking to M in the chatroom.

There’s a strange feeling in her gut each time she sees Jumin smiling down on his phone. It’s not the same feeling that M gives her—butterflies and all—but gnawing in her gut telling her that _M is hers_ and she should stop Jumin from talking with her immediately.

How unprofessional of her. It would seem she needs to remember her place in the world.

\--

She notices the connection Jumin and M seem to share. How she’ll always take Jumin’s side, how she’ll laugh at Jumin’s jokes—even if they were terrible—and how they just share the same mindset somehow.

For once, she feels envious of Jumin.

\--

She decides to confess on the day of the party. Yes, yes. That’s what she’ll do.

\--

The day of the party has arrived. Jaehee comes early to finish up the final preparations, but really, the real reason of coming three hours early was because she’s far too excited to see M’s face. She could barely even sleep last night.

She’s greeting arriving guests when a girl— _a really pretty girl_ , she should add—walks up to her with the biggest smile on her face.

“Hello, do you have an invitation?” She asks. The girl simply points to her nametag and there, it says, “M”.

The biggest smile on Jaehee’s face appears. It’s her, it’s M, it’s the _love of her life standing right in front of her._

They share a hug. Jaehee realizes this is the first hug she’s received within the past decade.

“I’m so excited to finally see you in person,” Jaehee says. “I…I hope we become better friends now that we’ve seen each other.” M nods eagerly and for the first time, Jaehee feels like that maybe, just maybe, she has a chance of her feelings being reciprocated.

They wave each other goodbye, and Jaehee practically flies to the bathroom. God. This is it. This is the moment she’s been prepping for. To finally be able to tell M that she loves her.

But Jaehee comes back only to find Jumin and M on stage, kissing like there’s no tomorrow. Everyone around her is cheering and screaming and “ _holy shit, is that C &R’s Jumin Han kissing a mystery woman? Quick, take a picture!_”

It was too much to take.

So she ran. She ran and ran and refused to show up for work or take any calls for three whole days. By the time she showed up, it was as if nothing happened; the world kept turning, the sun rose and fell, and Jumin and M were still in love.

Since nothing happened, she’ll pretend nothing happened too.

\--

It’s been a year since the last party. Jaehee’s standing outside the arrival doors, waiting for Jumin and M to arrive from their two-month long honeymoon. Which meant two months of complete suffering from the amount of work Jumin has left, added with the pictures M took of them while on vacation.

She’s moved on now. At least she thinks she has.

But the moment M gave her a chipper smile and a hug, something inside her struck.

Fuck, it hurts so badly, she realizes, seeing M with _Jumin_ of all people. Jaehee knows she can take so much better care of her that presumptuous asshole.

She hates this feeling of inadequacy. Will she ever be good enough for anyone?

\--

Jaehee finds herself crying in the bathroom on a Thursday evening, just after witnessing M practically leap into Jumin’s arms at the entrance of his office.

A soft knock sounds its way through the sobs, and Jaehee struggles to compose herself before whoever behind the door is enters.

“Just a moment,” she calls out, however, the door creaks open ever so slightly to allow a shadow of a petite girl to enter.

It’s M. Shit. The door closes with a thud, leaving the two brunettes alone together.

“Jaehee?” M asks, reaching a hand out towards her face. She sharply turns away from it, and from the corner of her eye, she sees M flinching from the sudden movement. Her arm dejectedly falls to her side, and Jaehee can’t help but feel a little guilty.

“Please leave me alone,” Jaehee whispers, taking a step backwards.

“Why?”

“I can’t stand being near you.”

Hurt flashes through M’s face. “Did I do something to hurt you?”

You’ve stolen my heart and stomped on it, she thinks.

She’ll never have the guts to say it though.

“Oh, definitely no!”

“Then what happened?”

M moves closer to Jaehee, close enough for the two to just barely brush over each other’s hands. When Jaehee still doesn’t answer, M closes the space and hugs her tightly.

She feels warm. She wishes this feeling would never stop.

But it does. M lets go. Of course she would.

“Just know that you’re always be my best friend, okay?” A smile appears on M’s face. Jaehee can’t help but smile back, even if the action’s tearing her heart apart.

A best friend. That’s all she’ll ever be.

M gives her a few more words of encouragement, even though Jaehee knows that it’s never going to help. She simply nods through the entire spiel.

A final hug before M finally leaves—I have a date with Jumin tonight, I hope you understand—and leaves Jaehee alone in the bathroom once more. She wants to cry, to scream out in frustration. But she can’t. There’s nothing left inside of her anymore.

Instead she weakly chuckles.

It’ll never be enough.

But there’s nothing she can do anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Because pain and suffering are my middle names.
> 
> *finger guns*


End file.
